


When Peter Parker is sick and starts seeing BTS everywhere

by Madyamisam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Delirium, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Irondad, Medicinal Drug Use, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is ARMY, Peter Parker is a BTS fan, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madyamisam/pseuds/Madyamisam
Summary: What it says on the tin... sorry meant title :D PURPLE YOU ALL





	When Peter Parker is sick and starts seeing BTS everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duochanfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/gifts).



> I blame Duochanfan. This is all your fault.

Tony was at a loss when he finally reached Bruce’s lab. He had been in such a hurry half carrying, half dragging a certain Spiderling across the lounge, he failed to notice Natasha and Clint giving him odd looks. Said spy duo would’ve likely been concerned for the boy who had entered everyone’s hearts at Stark tower, had it not been for the hilarious fact that Peter was latched to Tony’s back with the remarkable resemblance to a human cape.

“Bruce!” Tony roared, marching up to the scientist with the same ferocity that could leave the doctor’s alter ego trembling. Dr Banner’s eyes widened while watching Tony peel Peter off his back and seat him on the examination table. The boy, in question looked decidedly bleary eyed and feverish. There was a slight drunken sway before he flopped onto Tony’s shoulder. “What the hell did you give him? I said he needed enhanced meds to help him sleep at night not some weird hallucinogen.”

“Eooooommmmmaaaa Jiiinnnn…” Peter finally burbled, reaching out to cuddle Tony. Bruce bit his lip awkwardly.

“Annnnnd he’s talking gibberish again.” Tony sighed in resignation to Peter’s hug, the exhaustion from sleep deprivation and worry evidently taking its toll on him.

“I did say I wasn’t that kind of doctor, Tony.” Bruce reasoned while internally shuddering at the time that Tony had somehow convinced him to play counsellor for him. Nevertheless, he pulled out a stethoscope and checked the boy’s chest. Peter swayed a little when Tony tried to straighten him up for examination, a small pout on his lips.

“Then what kind of doctor are you?” Tony snapped back irritably, the boy whimpered and he awkwardly patted the teen’s back to comfort him. Bruce ignored the stinging remark with the same usual grace he had as he checked on Peter’s other vitals.

“How long has he been like this then?”

“ALL NIGHT ALL NIGHT ALL NIGHT ALL NIGHT ALL NIGHT ALL NIGHT!” Peter started to sing off key at the top of his voice making both scientists wince at the sudden outburst before the teen slumped back against his mentor’s shoulder.

“Basically that.” Tony confirmed. Bruce sighed as he looked over the notes of the line of medication he was developing to help the enhanced Avengers whenever they were injured or sick. In this case, he was hoping to help relax Peter. Lately, he was having an increasing number of sensory overload episodes followed by some rather intense migraines accompanied with nose bleeds and fainting spells. After the the fifth time it had happened in a week followed by what definitely was a seizure, Tony rushed the boy to have a CT scan while Bruce tried to see if he can make some kind of medication to relieve the symptoms. It was an already difficult endeavour but with Peter still developing body, it was near impossible that there wouldn’t be some strange side effect going with it. Thankfully, he had designed it after numerous blood tests to not have any lasting effect to the boy’s body.

“Well, I guess it’s back to the drawing board but as long as he drinks plenty of fluids, the drug should be out of his system within 24 hours.” Bruce concluded. “So…no Spidermanning for you tonight, young man.”

“Mochi…” Peter mumbled poking the scientist in the cheek?

“Excuse me?” Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Mochi?”

“Sorry, sorry I know you don’t like to be called that, Jimin.” Peter waved a hand, words slurring before he cupped a hand to whisper into Tony’s ear. “Don’t call Jimin mochi, you don’t want him angry.” Before either of the scientists could question further, the spy duo appeared at the lab. Clint looking bemused while Natasha pursed her lips attempting to not laugh.

“Yo… what is up with him?” Clint asked.

“SUGA KOOKIE!!!” Peter yelled and hugged the two of them.

“Sugar cookie? What’s all this about Pete?” the Rogue Avenger gave fretful glances over to Natasha while he chuckled reassuringly then sent a pointed glare at the Bruce rasping. “What did you do?” Clint went straight into dad mode. The boy reminded him a lot of his own kids just with an extra dose of manners and was an all and out goody two shoes. So, the archer was pretty sure that anything remotely dodgy that was up with the boy was probably likely the fault of either Tony or Bruce. He wasn’t given much chance to figure it out though when Peter began to stare intensely at him.

“Kookie…” Peter placed both hands on Clint’s cheeks staring intently though the boy’s glassy and the archer knew that Peter was definitely not all there in the head.

“You’re older than me, yet you’re more adorable. How is that fair?” Clint blinked a few times as his face started to get smushed together by Peter’s palms.

“Kid… you are really out of it, aren’t you?” He was hoping that the boy wasn’t going to use the full extent of his enhanced strength and was grateful for Natasha and Tony prying the boy away.

“Ok, ok Underoos, time to go back to bed.” Tony said only to choke as the boy wrapped around him again like a koala.

“Ok Jin, but it’s only because you’re my favourite.” Peter murmured settling down as Tony supported him back out of the lab. Peter suddenly leaned backwards making Tony let out an undignified yelp while he tried to make sure the boy didn't topple over. The boy grinned at Natasha who simply cocked an eyebrow. “And Suga? I know you’ll treat Kookie right! You may seem like a cold lil meow, meow to everybody but we know you care!”

“Looks like he’s got you pegged there, Kitty.” Tony jested trying to contain a chuckle. Worried as he was he couldn't help but be amused at Peter's delirious antics. Whether Nat felt the same was another story.

“If you say so…” she retorted coolly, as she turned her head walking past him and smirked. “Eomma”

—

They were heading towards Peter’s bedroom when Rhodey approached them along with Vision, the former dressed in a business suit obviously ready for a meeting that Tony knew he was supposed to be at too.

“Tony… the Accords meeting will be-”

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Tony replied exasperated. “Can I at least get the kid to bed? I’d like to have some form of normalcy while I’m technically hiding criminals in my household.” Rhodes stared at his friend with sympathy. It had been risky venture to have the rogues in hiding right under Ross’s nose at Stark Tower but it had worked out well enough for everybody. Part of it was that everyone had a particular fondness for a certain arachnid and his wellbeing.

“Hey Peter? How are you holding up?” Rhodes asked smiling and placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Hey hope… need hope… give me hope…”

“I’ll… certainly try.” Rhodes chuckled. Everyone knew that Rhodes had been instrumental towards the amendment of the Accords while Tony was typical in his Stark fashion keeping attention of Ross and the world governments on him, Rhodes worked quietly and meticulously through every bit of the document to make it work in the Avengers’ favour. In all fairness, Rhodes wasn’t sure that they’d reach as far as they did had a certain teenager hadn’t inspired him. He watched as his best friend tried to keep the boy that inspired the team to come together once more and smiled warmly when Peter put up a fist for him to bump. He was definitely going to keep trying. Another five minutes after Tony had got Peter into bed, the two friends headed out. Natasha went to greet them good luck.

“So which one are you?” she asked with a smirk. Rhodes glanced at his friend who merely rolled his eyes in response.

“Sorry?”

“The smiley one.” Tony interjected straightening his tie and putting on his shades again.

  
—

Tony couldn’t wait to get back to the tower after sitting for hours listening as the politicians debated the paragraph over and over again while Rhodes coolly batted aside a number of the allegations made by Ross with some scathing arguments of his own. Together with King T’Challa, the Accords, each of the terms of documents were being torn apart before Ross’s eyes. Normally, Tony derived great pleasure in the State Secretary’s frustration but all the billionaire could think about was a sick teenager. May, remarkable woman that she is seemed to keep a cool head throughout it all and had a surprising amount of trust in him. Tony didn’t really understand why, as far as he was concerned. Finally, when things had concluded, Tony literally legged it with Rhodey casually trailing behind.

“You showed some remarkable restraint back their Tones. A few years ago, I’d swear you would’ve punched Ross lights out.”

“I have better things to do right now.” Tony replied as he stormed towards the car and Rhodey smiled shoving his hands into his pants pockets, the newly designed brace was more streamlined than ever that no one would believe that he was paralysed not that long ago.

“That you do buddy. You hurry along back to him. Oh and Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Fatherhood suits you.” Tony paused to consider it a moment then smiled back for the first time in a while.

The entrance of Thor was obvious before Tony even entered the building as he heard the distinct rumble of the God of Thunder’s entrance.

\---

“Stark! It’s good to see you again old friend.” Thor greeted in his usual loud manner and settling his hammer down. “How is young Peter?”

“Hey there Point Break. Try to keep it down will ya? The Spider-kid is still having a rough few days” Tony asked but was surprised when a head of messy curls emerged from behind one of the sofas. “Why are you up already?” Tony groaned as the Spider-kid who was practically swallowed up in several layers of blankets.

“Was worried…” Peter looked utterly pitiful, with the kicked puppy dog look. Natasha who was sitting nearby crooned and began massaging the boy’s head while Clint was perched on of the stools at the kitchenette.

“He seems to be doing a little better though. Actually recognised Vision. Called him ‘V’.” Clint replied.

“V’s an alien who likes Van Gogh and I purple him…” Peter announced in the most matter of fact way.

“He’s not quite better yet.” Natasha added shaking her head with a deadpan expression. Vision cocked his head questioningly at Peter’s statement.

“I do not exactly have a preference for any artist in particular and though my power source is extraterrestrial my origins are essentially Earth based. I’m not quite sure about the references to colour…”

“Don’t confuse yourself about it Vision.” Tony assured as he looked at the boy who still looked lost. “Pete, have you eaten yet?”

“Cap’s making some soup now.” Natasha replied.

“Is that Thor’s hammer?” Peter’s attention drew towards Mjolnir as he shuffled over dragging the mound of blankets with him.

“Why yes, young Peter.” Thor smiled sagely as he squatted down towards ready to pick up the hammer when the Spiderling snatched it from the ground to stare at it with squinted eyes. Everyone froze, jaws dropped while the delirious teenager stared at the hammer.

“Must’ve lost it. I need to give this back to him.” Peter mumbled as he shuffled around the floor as if in search of the man. 

“Peter… I’m right here.” Thor said both in reverence and fear at the boy’s behaviour. Peter stared at the armour clad Asgardian for a long moment, still glassy eyed. 

“You’re not Thor!” Peter suddenly cried pointing Mjolnir at him.

“Um… yes I am. Thor. God of Thunder?”

“You’re Kim Namjoon! God of Destruction!” As if a flood gate had opened, the room erupted with the sound of Black Widow’s laughter which disturbed everyone else in the room. Natasha clutched at her stomach finally unable to hold it in nay longer. Thor looked between the other males before he sidestepped over to a crestfallen Tony.

“I see… this ailment is indeed severe, I know of a healer from Asgard. Maybe they can help.” Thor whispered to the billionaire reassuringly before smiling and trying once more to reclaim Mjolnir from sick youth. “It’ll be alright Peter, if you give me Mjolnir, I’m sure I’ll give it back to… Thor.” The Asgardian responded reassuringly.

“I can’t give Mjolnir to you Joonie. You’ll break it and if you break it, Thor will cry.” Peter answered sinking to the floor to his knees cradling Mjolnir like a baby and jutting out his lower lip in a full on pout. Tears started to form in his eyes. “I don’t want Thor to cry…”

“What’s going on?” they heard Steve hurried in, a bowl of soup in his hands.

“Manager!” Peter called holding Mjolnir up to the super soldier’s face. “I found this. What do I do?” Natasha’s laughter redoubled while the rest of the Avengers shot worried glances. The madness was apparently contagious.

—

Despite the oddity of his behaviour, Tony found it relatively easy to coax Peter to give Thor back his hammer, eat and go back to bed. The older superhero stayed by his side idly massaging the boy’s head even though Peter fell asleep a long time ago. It was well into the night when Pepper and May walked in to check on them both sporting twin proud smiles when they hung around at the doorway.

“Hey Pep, May.” Tony stretched out the kinks for sitting for a while.

“Dr Banner had another look at him while you were at the meeting.” Pepper assured while May took Tony’s place by her nephew’s side. “Rhodey is also making some serious headway with the amendments too.”

“Good… that’s… good…” Tony nodded looking back.

“You were great too.” Pepper added kissing him on the cheek. Pride clearly emanating from her.

“That… I’m not so sure of.” Tony answered. “I still haven’t figured out what’s making him sick in the first place.”

“You’ll figure it out. I know you will.” Pepper whispered giving her fiance a reassuring embrace before stepping away to retire to her own room.

“Tony…?” Tony looked up while to see Peter was awake again. He looked exhausted and his voice hoarse but the drug induced delirium was gone.

“Hey kid. Go back to sleep.” Peter groaned in protest but was quickly silenced when May started massaging his head.

“No longer your favourite Jin, am I?” Tony asked joked watching in amusement as Peter looked confused. He was going to be so embarrassed when Tony replayed the day’s events to him when he was better. He chuckled in anticipation of it.

“You’ll always be my favourite, Tony.” Peter sighed as he snuggled into his pillow. Tony’s heart swelled with pride and there was a warmth in his chest which he was certain wasn’t from his arc reactor. He shared a knowing smile with May.

“Mine too, Peter.” Tony answered back. “I’ll take you to see them some day…”

**Author's Note:**

> May make this series...


End file.
